parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles is the nauseatingly adorable and unbearably beautiful female antagonist from Rugrats and who bullies and bosses her younger costars around and treats them as her slaves. Because she is older than the babies are, she is able to talk to the adult characters on the series (while the babies can only communicate with each other and Angelica) which she uses to take advantage of them. Angelica can best be described as the spoiled, vain, sarcastic, selfish, bratty and antagonistic yet adorable and very beautiful cousin of Tommy, Dil Pickles and Helga G. Pataki. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is known for her frequently manipulating the babies for her own gain and calls them "dumb babies", and thinks she is smarter than them. When the character Susie Carmichael was introduced, she was soon favored among the babies, causing Angelica to start a rivalry with her. She'll say and do anything to get what she wants, even though it normally just gets her into, most of the time, serious trouble. Bio *'Allies:' Tommy and Dil Pickles (cousins, sometimes), Chuckie and Kimi Finster (sometimes), Phil and Lil DeVille (sometimes), Susie Carmichael (sometimes), Bowser, Shao Kahn, Alisa Carmichael (sometimes), Buster Carmichael (sometimes), Edwin Carmichael (sometimes), Harold Frumpkin (sometimes), Timmy, Todd, Ty, Terry and Teddy McNulty (sometimes) *'Enemies:' Tommy Pickles (sometimes), Chuckie Finster (sometimes), Kimi Finster (sometimes), Phil DeVille (sometimes), Lil DeVille (sometimes), Susie Carmichael (sometimes), Dil Pickles (sometimes), Rintoo, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, Sunset Shimmer Angelica Pickles Played Wish Bear In Rugrats/The Care Bears Movie She is a bear Angelica Pickles Played Ursula in The Little Flying Fairy She is an octopus Angelica Pickles Played Killer in All Girls Go to Heaven (Female Style) She is a Dog Angelica Pickles Played Cylindria in Rugrats/Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Angelica Pickles Played Emily the Beautiful Engine in Thomas/Rugrats She is a beautiful engine Angelica Pickles Played Baby Bop in Alvin & The Chipmunks Home Video (TV Specials) Angelica Pickles Played Baby Bop in Alvin & The Backyard Gang Angelica Pickles Played Baby Bop in Alvin & Friends (TV Series) Angelica Pickles Played Baby Bop in Alvin's Great Adventure Angelica Pickles Played Blonde Haired Girl In Orange Dress in The Little Mer-Oriana 2: Return to the Sea Angelica Pickles Played The Evil Queen in Smurfette White and the Seven Turtles Angelica Pickles played Markowski in Wreck-It Cartoon Network (I know she is female) Gallery: Angelica.gif Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop.jpg Angelica and Susie.jpg C30236b0-b93a-0132-9a57-0e01949ad350.jpg Angelica-about-web.jpg Angelica Pickles.png Angelica-pickles-rugrats-4.41.jpg|Angelica Pickles in Rugrats (TV series) Angelica-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-41.2.jpg|Angelica Pickles in The Rugrats Movie Angelica-pickles-rugrats-in-paris-54.7.jpg|Angelica Pickles in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Angelica-pickles-rugrats-go-wild-7.02.jpg|Angelica Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild AllGrownUpAngelica1.jpg|Angelica Pickles in All Grown Up Angelica pickles 90s cartoons art jam by jorgeskunk-d9x5ljn.jpg Angelica Pickles.png Angelica.jpg Angelica Pickles.jpg Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-412.jpg Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-413.jpg Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-414.jpg Rugrats Season 03 Episode 024 - I Remember Melville ~ No More Cookies.mp4 001184087.jpg|Baby Angelica anigif_enhanced-buzz-12945-1362605865-11.gif Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters with a bow Category:Non Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Heroes Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Girly Girls Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Brats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Anti Villians Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Villains Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Villainesses